Credit is due where credit belongs
by Legacy-Demon
Summary: Just something I cooked up for awhile in my head. Enjoy and review.


This came to mind so I just felt like writing this. Enjoy.

"Hey"

"Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?" Simmons asked casually.

Grif just stared at him blankly –Simmons couldn't see it through his helmet-. "…No. I have as long as we've been here never fuckin' wondered why we're here." Grif said, and went back to staring at the empty canyon as an awkward silence swept over the two. "…Seriously though why are we just standing here? We've seen this canyon and I can tell you where every single rock is precisely." Simmons said dully. "Wanna play eye-spy again?" Grif suggested not really caring. "No, the only thing we can spy is dirt and tress and the fucking wall." Simmons said a little aggravated. "C'mon it'll be fun. Hmmm…. OH! I spy something that's blue. Wait- Ah crap."

A bullet went flying by and whizzed passed his head (Grif-"Sonofabitch!") "Take that red!! Now fucking surrender or you'll get one right in the middle of your visor!!" Church yelled at the two reds standing on top of the base. "You were just trying to hit them just now, huh?" Tucker said standing next to him from the ledge above with a view of red base. "Yeah, I swear if someone has been fucking the sights on this thing I'm gonna kill him." Church said still aiming his sniper rifle at them.

Grif and Simmons took the chance to take cover in the ramp to hide behind. "What in Sam hill is goin' on around here?" Sarge said sticking his head out of the ramp on the other side while Donut came up behind him. "We're under attack by the blues sir." Simmons said still crouching under the ramp. "Men! –And Donut- git to your battle stations. Simmons!! kiss ass at will pronto!!" Sarge barked over church firing his sniper at the sergeant (Church-Fucking shit man!!!) "Your battle plans are excellent and you are very handsome!" Simmons said automatically. (Grif-kiss ass) "Sarge I just got my hair the way I like it can't we schedule getting under attack later?" Donut said with a pout underneath his visor. "No!! This is where we kill them and glory will be at hand when we crush them underneath are boot!!" Sarge yelled at the _lightish red_ soldier. "I agree with Donut can't we just put off getting attacked by the blues next week? Or maybe never?" Grif asked dryly. "Grif because of that you can be the decoy while me and Simmons sneak up behind the blues and kill 'em with my new invention of using one of your body parts as ammo to fire a cannon that fires men! I call it a man cannon. Now give me one of your legs for ammo so I can use this thing!" Sarge said proud of his new invention. "Permission to complain sir?" Grif said dryly knowing his answer will be- "Permission denied dirt-bag." Sarge said at the lazy soldier.

"Know what, fuck it." Grif got up and had four shots whiz past his head (Church-what the fuck?!!) "Hey blue!! Stop shooting at us and come back later!!!" Grif yelled at the pale-blue soldier. "Yeah c'mon man you know we won't even be fighting them and doing this is fucking pointless since blue and red are the same. We could be back at the base and I need to be with my kid. I can't leave him alone with Doc long or else he'll give him bad advice on picking up chicks." Tucker said complaining at Church. "Ah fuck it I'm out of ammo on this thing anyway. Alright red's we'll leave you with a warning but next time: Right between the fucking eyes!!" Church yelled at the reds before retreating back to the base with Tucker. Arguing over the fact red and blue aren't the same.

The reds recovered and stood up and walked up to eachother on the roof in the middle. "Good work Simmons on driving off the blues!" Sarge said congratulating his right hand man. "Thank you, sir!" Grif just sighed and walked away from the group not even bothering to tell Sarge he was the one who told the blues off. "Sir I'm going to go and criticize Grif on how he was no help whatsoever in this combat situation." Simmons said lying to his superior to hide the fact so he can check on how Grif was doing. "Good work Simmons, carry on!!" Sarge said praising Simmons on kicking Grif while he's down.

Simmons left Sarge and Donut on the base' roof while Donut started talking how he can now get a manicure since they now have time until the blue's come back.

Simmons found Grif in his room lying on his bed out of his armor only in his casual clothes smoking one of his cancer sticks with _Simmons_ organs. "Hey cockbite I thought I told you to stop smoking those disgusting things." Simmons said annoyed at Grif. "Not in the mood for one of your cheap ass lectures on my health." Grif said dryly staring up at the ceiling watching the smoke float up. "So why the fuck you storm off like that? Usually you complain it was your idea, we fight, Sarge threatens you with one of his ideas and we go back to staring across the canyon doing nothing." Simmons said mono-tonal to Grif explaining they're routine. "Yeah I stopped giving a fuck after the zillionth and one time this happened." Grif said just staring up at the ceiling

Simmons took off his helmet revealing his brown hair, green eyes and a metal plate on the back of his head on the left side. "You want to talk about it?" Simmons asked after sitting down on the foot of Grif's bed. "I'm just really tired of the fact that Sarge gives you credit of everything I do. Also, you don't even try and stick up for me to give me credit." Grif said with a sound of anger in his voice. "I thought you were used to the fact I take credit. Besides you know Sarge won't listen even if I say it. Plus I know it's your ideas." Simmons said with guilt. "And yet you still take credit for them." Grif said furrowing his eyebrows and flicking the small bud of the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Look c'mon what can I do to make it up for you?" Simmons said trying to lighten up Grif's mood. Grif rubbed his chin in mock thought. "If you can somehow turn into a woman and have an extra hour on your clock that would be awesome." Grif said dryly at his comrade. Simmons just stared blankly at him in slight shock. "…What?" Simmons managed to spit out after a few seconds.

"I'll take that as a no." Grif said with a smirk at his friend's expression. "...Unless you want me to trick Donut into it than no." Simmons said letting out a small chuckle. "Or you can do it." Grif said meekly barely over a whisper. Unfortunately for Grif, Sarge managed to make Simmons hearing a bit more sensitive to hear if there is blues close-by. Simmons could feel as a blush crept upon his face as he slowly turned to Grif slowly.

Grif looked at Simmons not realizing that he heard. "What?" Grif asked raising an eyebrow at how Simmons was looking at him in a strange way. "Uh w-what did you say...just now?" Simmons said trying to keep his composure. Grif stared until he slowly realized he heard him while his cheeks grew warm at full realization. "Uh it's n-nothing." Grif said turning his head the other way hoping Simmons didn't notice.

An awkward silence grew between the two as they both tried to not look each other in the eye. Simmons was the first to recover and speak up. "So um I guess we've been here pretty long if we've had...._thoughts." _As he rubbed the back of his head growing a bit more flustered. "I've....thought about it for awhile...I never thought you were thinking the same." Grif said looking away trying to act tough even though he was still red on his cheeks. "Well I mean it's natural since we haven't been with a woman for about 3 or 4 years. And um...well uh..." He trailed off as he watched Grif sit up and stare at him a little too close for comfort.

"I kinda had the thoughts after a year. I caught myself watching you every time we were on patrol." Grif said as he felt a burning feeling all over his face. Simmons just stared at him slightly embarrassed and flattered. He didn't know why but he felt his body move on its own as he leaned closer and kissed him –feeling the taste of cigarettes in his mouth- putting a hand on the back of his head to get a firm grip. Grif gave a small shutter until he returned the kiss wrapping an arm around his waist as he licked Simmons lips demanding entrance to get a forbidden taste of the other man. Simmons felt his tongue slide inside his mouth and wiggle around tasting him from the inside as he did so vice versa.

Grif tugged at Simmons armor getting to the point. Simmons let go of Grif as he released his armor pieces slowly until he was in nothing but his boxers. Grif ran a finger down Simmons' bare chest until he reached down and noticed his bulge. "Eager?" Grif said with a smirk as Simmons looked down and turned red. Grif got on top of him pushing him on the bed as he took off his clothes and throwing them aside on the ground.

He slowly kissed under his jaw and moved _lower and lower and lower. _He removed his boxers revealing a _very _eager Simmons. Grif grinned up at his new chew toy. He decided to torture Simmons first by kissing his thighs getting closer to _him_. He kissed everywhere around it and received groans from Simmons feeling impatient that he won't get on with it.

"Hurry up cockbite." He sounded more pleading than demanding. "Oh I'll _bite_ alright." Grif whispered to Simmons as he started to lick his member while Simmons gave a slight reflex of fidgeting. He licked up and down until he started to take him in slowly. A little too slowly in Simmons' opinion as he let out a moan at the pleasure that was running through his body. He felt Simmons trembling and grinned in his mind as he took him all in as Simmons let out a loud moan.

He bobbed his head up and down up and down until Simmons couldn't take it anymore. "Grif d...don't stop.....just d-don't stop!" he said grabbing onto the sheet feeling as though he would explode if he stopped. "Ngh! I c-can't....I'm gonna....!" He let out a loud groan not caring if Sarge or Donut heard as he released in Grif's mouth. Grif stopped taking it all in as he lifted his head up as some of it still trailing out of his mouth. He licked his lips and looked up at Simmons with a smug look plastered on his face.

"Now it's my turn to feel like that." He said with a grin. He motioned for Simmons to turn over. Simmons hesitated not knowing what to do since it's his first time with another man. Grif noticed this and ran a hand over his chest trying to soothe Simmons as he felt him tense still. "It'll be a lot smoother if you relaxed." Grif whispered in his ear as he felt Simmons take in deep breathes and calmed himself down. "A-alright...I'll try..." Simmons said with a hint of anxiety.

Grif massaged Simmons around his body until he put his hands on his waist and slowly entered Simmons a bit roughly careful not to hurt him. "A-ah!" Simmons gasped gripping the sheets as if for dear life. Grif slowly entered entirely carefully. He received a groan in reply Simmons obviously pleased as his member sparked back to life. Grif went out and in keeping a slow and steady pace moving faster and faster.

"D-don't stop don't stop!! For the love of god don't stop!" Simmons shouted out still trying to make sure that his superior or Donut heard him. Grif started to become rougher at each time he entered and his grip tightened at every pace. "I'm gonna-!" Grif was cut short as he released inside of Simmons. He let out a hard moan as he finally mounted off of Simmons as they both collapsed on the bed. Grif let out a sigh of pleasure. He wrapped an arm around Simmons and nuzzled into his neck getting comfortable.

"If that's what I get every time I take credit from what you do I will do it anytime you do anything right." Simmons said with a grin on his face. "Like wise." Grif agreed. "So you ever considered having children?" Grif asked all of sudden. "Why?" Simmons said eyeing him strangely. "Cuz if I got you pregnant than we can start a family like that other pregnant guy from the blue team." Grif said matter-of-factly.

"You do realize I can't get pregnant? I'm not so sure about how the blues did it though." Simmons said thinking about how _did _they do it.

"Then we'll keep trying, and trying, and trying until we get it right." Grif said coyly.

Simmons smiled at Grif and kissed him passionately as they both fell asleep resting until they wake up for round two.

I've had that in my head for so long just lazy to write it. I'll update David's journal soon until I get a break from school. Anyways thanks for reading. See ya Later.

~Legacy-Demon A.K.A. that one person from that one place.


End file.
